


Lack of Trust

by gravityfallz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityfallz/pseuds/gravityfallz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is excited to research the anomalies of Gravity Falls. His work is interrupted by a certain portal and a familiar face... </p><p> </p><p>AU where Mabel pressed the button in Not What he Seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Trust

“Look into my eyes, Mabel! Do you really think I’m a bad guy?” 

Dipper desperately shouted, “He’s lying! Shut it down NOW!” His uncle continued to plead with Mabel, as the timer counted down. The room was covered in destruction, pieces of the house and objects floating all over. Dipper internally screamed, don’t trust him, don’t trust him, don’t trust him, and it seemed like eternity had passed as the timer neared the last seconds. Mabel looked as broken as the room, tears streaming from her eyes. “Grunkle Stan... “ she weakly uttered. Then, barely audible, she whispered, “I’m sorry.” The girl raised her arm, squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed the red button. 

They were all in shock as the gravity came back, pulling them and the rest of the shack to the ground with a crash. They all blankly stared until Stan cried out, and threw his hands up to his face in despair. He sobbed bits of different phrases, such as “Thirty years!” “All for nothing!” and “I just want him back!” Dipper rushed to Mabel’s side and helped her up, then shot the man a cold glare. “How could you do this.” He whispered, unsure if anybody even heard, but not caring, he lied to us! We don’t even know him! He wanted to destroy the universe! The angry thoughts piled up in his mind until all he could feel for Stan was bitterness. “Come on, Mabel.” and they left him there, Soos following. Stan continued to bawl until he was empty, he stared into the hollow portal, crushed at the thought that he would never get his brother back...

 

____________

 

Dipper Pines pulled up to the shack. “They did a nice job on renovations.” he said to himself. The building had been rebuilt, and it looked up to date and free of any of its former destruction. Dipper had decided that moving there for his studies of Gravity Falls would take much less time than building a new house. He took out the keys and entered. The interior was hardly recognizable without the gift shop and run-down furniture. He sighed as he remembered how it used to be, back when he and his sister adored living here and with their Grunkle Stan, who now resided in the New Jersey prison. Dipper’s mouth twisted in disgust at the thought of him. 

“Well,” he said, placing his luggage down. “Time to get to work.” he was more than ready to begin studying the anomalies of the town, he had graduated college and had received a grant dedicated to his research. He also planned to film his discoveries and share them as a TV show. He was just about to get started when suddenly… 

BOOM! 

The enormous sound exploded into his ears, and he immediately dropped what he was holding to cover them. For a few seconds, he waited, until he was sure that the sound would not come again. The lights had flickered off. Dipper began to sweat, unsure of what had caused the noise. Until he noticed a glow. He turned to see the floorboards near the back wall lit with blue luminescence. He walked over and peeled back the boards with a grunt of effort. Underneath was the passageway to the lab. Where it all happened. The light was shining through, and Dipper raked his mind for an explanation. Had there been any signs that this would happen? He couldn’t recall. 

The young man’s attention was caught when he heard a few rummages from the underground room. Hesitantly, he crawled through the opening and descended the old staircase. When he entered the room where Mabel had pressed that red button years ago, it was just as wrecked as it used to be. But the portal was activated. That can’t be right, Dipper thought. His sister had shut it off for good. All thoughts were cut off when he noticed a figure dressed in all black near the portal, hunched over on the floor. It let out a cough, followed by other groans of pain. Dipper took one step forward, and the figure’s head shot up, face covered with black goggles and a thick scarf. 

The figure lunged at Dipper, and pinned him to the wall. “You activated the portal!” he, Dipper assumed he was male by his voice, yelled. Dipper, shocked, paused to comprehend what was going on. “N-no I didn’t!” he replied, and the man snorted. “Well then who did?” he demanded. “I don’t know! It just turned on!” At this, the man let out a frustrated shout. “Activating this portal is a highly complicated process that takes many intricate steps and specific and hard to find resources. It can’t simply “just turn on”!” The man sighed and let go of him. “Although I suppose you won’t be any use as to finding out who did turn it on.” 

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up in offense. “Hey! I’m useful! I graduated from the one of the top colleges in the country! I received a grant for my studies here!” The man was silent, so Dipper angrily continued, “In fact, I helped to disable this portal, not start it up!” “What?” the man replied. He took a step towards Dipper. “You have experience with the portal? Who tried to start it up in the first place?” he asked. Dipper was unsure. “My uncle..” he said, not wanting to go into too much detail. “This uncle of yours. Where is he?” Dipper looked away and said, “He’s in prison. He was arrested for trying to turn the thing on. He almost did, too. Luckily, my sister pressed the deactivation button before the timer ended.” he looked at the man again. “Who are you, anyway? I don’t really feel comfortable giving you this information if I don’t know who you are.” 

The heavily clothed man hesitated, and then lifted up his goggles and lowered his scarf, and in doing so, he revealed his gloved hands, six fingered. Dipper noticed this and felt his heart rate spike. “You have-” but then he looked at the man’s face and stopped talking. He looked almost exactly like.. “Stan!?” he shouted. The man looked surprised, “How….. how do you know Stan.” His expression was now filled with cold, distant hardness. Dipper was beyond confused. “Wait, you aren’t Stan?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow. The man, suddenly angry again, yelled, “No!” he breathed, and spoke more calmly. “Stan is my brother. Now, tell me how you know him, now.” he ordered. Dipper had the feeling that he should listen to him, lest he suffer the consequences. “He’s my uncle! The one who tried to turn on the portal and went to prison!” The man stayed quiet, breathing, until he muttered, “That idiot.” He looked at Dipper. “You need to help me disassemble the portal. We have to act quickly. This thing can tear apart the universe if it isn’t contained.” He went to walk towards the portal, when Dipper stopped him. “Wait.” 

The man turned to him, looking impatient. “What’s your name?” Dipper asked, feeling small under the man’s harsh gaze. “Stanford.” he said. “Stanford? You have the same name as your brother?” he asked. Stanford glared at him. “No. My brother’s name is Stanley. Now let’s get to work!” Dipper tried to think, but nothing made sense. But Stan’s name was Stanford. Six fingers. Can this guy be trusted? One familiar thought rose up, and Dipper accidentally said it out loud. “Trust no one.”


End file.
